Marksman Pistol
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $4,350 (GTA V; Enhanced version and GTA Online) |unlock = Mr. Richards (GTA V; Enhanced version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Musket |origin = U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = MARKSMANPISTOL SingleShot (Model name) MKPISTOL (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Marksman Pistol is a weapon introduced in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marksman Pistol resembles the , which is a handgun commonly used for hunting. It looks like a small rifle and has an ergonomic grip with an extremely short barrel length. Like the Flare Gun, it is a break-action weapon. Its size is the same as the Sawn-off Shotgun, but the player still holds it with one hand when not in First-Person View. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marksman Pistol is similar to the Musket in that it is a single-shot weapon with a high damage per shot. Its damage per shot peaks at 220, which is the highest damage per shot of all bullet weapons. It outclasses the Musket and even the Heavy Sniper in terms of damage per shot, making it extremely lethal and a guaranteed one-hit kill in any part of the body if the players rank is low enough. Players ranked over 100 can survive and require two chest and one head shot to one hit kill, unless the player is using a Bulletproof Helmet or Bull Shark Testosterone. It then takes the same two shots to kill them if ranked over 100. It has the severe drawback, however, of being a single-shot weapon. This makes the gun generally ineffective when in use against multiple targets as it forces the user to reload after each shot. Its reload time is quite short compared to the Musket however, making it more effective against multiple targets. Another drawback is the lack of attachments. As expected from a handgun, accuracy is quite poor and it reduces the gun's effectiveness at long range. In general, it is better to use it when one sticks to close-quarters combat. Due to the high damage per shot, using it instead of a shotgun is effective as it has a strong one-hit kill potential, much like shotguns. Penetration is also high, and since the weapon is powerful, it is possible to kill more than one enemy within a single shot through overperforation, up to three if the enemies manage to line up. In conclusion, the Marksman Pistol is a deadly weapon, but due to the single-shot nature and relatively low accuracy it is best to use it mostly in close-quarters combat, where it is deadly and very effective. As of an update, this weapon and the Heavy Revolver have received a decrease in damage as both now take two shots to kill an enemy on Hard difficulty when doing a Contact Mission. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 2.5 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 21 RPM |observed_ammo = Single round |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = 2.33 seconds |rsc_image = MarksmanPistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game MarksmanPistol-IGGPt2.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. MarksmanPistolPhoneAd-GTAV.png|Email about Marksman Pistol. HUD icon MarksmanPistol-GTAV-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. MarksmanPistol-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced edition. First-Person View MarksmanPistol-GTAV-Holding.jpg|Holding MarksmanPistol-GTAV-Aiming.jpg|Aiming MarksmanPistol-GTAV-IronSights.jpg|Down the sights MarksmanPistol-GTAV-Relaoding.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added in the player's inventory. ;Enhanced version *Available in Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Mr. Richards, for $4,350. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $4,350. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Marksman Pistol cannot be used for drive-bys, despite being a handgun. It could be due to the single-shot nature of the weapon and frequent, time-consuming reloads. Its relatively large size would also impede reloading and driving the vehicle at the same time. (Strangely, this restriction doesn't apply to the Double Barrel Shotgun.) *Oddly, the player directly inserts another bullet when reloading; the casing would normally remain inside the weapon and would have to be removed first. This implies the entire cartridge is fired or the case is ejected when the barrel fore-end opens. *The weapon's "Platinum" finish slightly resembles a . Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns